


Everything He Is

by JudeJube



Series: No Rest For The Wicked Oneshots and Smut Collection [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Random & Short, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/pseuds/JudeJube
Summary: I've been wanting to write something like this for WTZG, but couldn't figure out how to make this work in the actual series, so I guess consider this some kind of side thing? It's major league foreshadowing for the series, and I will also be writing smut oneshots on the side for the first arc as well. This fic is still heavily referencing Tanosan's AU however instead of sticking to as canon to the AU as I originally intended, I'm branching off a bit into my own thing a little, adding my own ideas and headcanons I suppose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots like these will probably pop up between chapters that I find are particularly hard to write or are taking a while. Hope you like it! I know this is really short but eh, I've had the idea in my head for a while and thought you guys might wanna see stuff like this. Let me know what you think!

It's chaos

Dripping and oozing, consuming him like tar is filling his lungs and choking him until he's swallowed whole, no way to escape the nausea as it sends his mind reeling into a pit of insanity, coherence just out of reach. 

It's familiar but foreign, comforting yet horrifying, unstoppable it seems. It shakes him to his core to know that this is what he is, what he's always been, a creature forged by Hellfire and an unquenchable lust for destruction, an imperfect display of beauty and redefined order.

It is uncharted territory, a labyrinth that consumes his very being and yet deep down in the remains of his very life force, his existence, it is all that he knows, he is the only one that truly understands the wonder and breathtaking /beauty/ of it all. He is the only one that can truly grasp it, forging it into some semblence of being. It taints him and yet he embraces it, loves it as tenderly as a mother does her child of her own flesh and blood. He creates with it, beautiful hills and valleys of bloodlust and hatred and an overwhelming urge for power that drives him forward, each and every day, the will to keep going strong as he’s contained within such a frustratingly weak vessel. He sees all, knows all and yet all he truly know is the trembling madness that lurks ever-present within himself. It’s what he was created from, unwavering trust turning into the sting of betrayal, an analytical and knowledgable mind succumbing to insanity, mischievous and playful intent twisting and bending into that of something much more cruel and sinister, malice and anger and hurt driving every single one of his thoughts forwards to surpassing the one who turned on him, loved him and cast him aside, unable to grasp what it was the creature offered him. 

He offered him the world upon a silver platter, glittering with the jewels of knowledge and the golden crests of worship and adulation, from something so trusting, so naive and so willing. Now cast aside, ruined, its feathers burned a sickening black and impurity tainting everything that it is, everything that it ever was. Forgiveness no longer in the cards, the creature turning to the loving embrace of darkness and carnage and chaos, insanity numbing the pain, or making it hurt deliciously, he couldn’t tell the difference anymore. Couldn’t tell if he wanted to forget, or if he wished to relish in the pain that never seemed to leave, not really. But he could wait to find out. He could sit, basking in such wretchedly familiar darkness, for eternity if he had to. All he knows, is that he will have what he wants.

If he must submit to his most primal instincts, then he will snuff out the light that made him believe he could be free from them.


End file.
